


A day unlike any other

by a6anaciaa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Canon Era, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Revealed, POV Merlin, Pining Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a6anaciaa/pseuds/a6anaciaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't expect Arthur to find out this way, but maybe what happened wasn't such a bad thing after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day unlike any other

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything, not only for the Merlin fandom, but in general. After reading fanfics for so long, I decided to give it a try. Any mistakes are my own.  
> I hope you like it! Your comments are welcome!

I didn't want it to happen this way. Every time I closed my eyes and thought about it, it never happened like this. I thought I'd decide when it happened, that I'd have all the time in the world to explain, give you all the reasons why I do what I do and you'd listen. For once in your life you'd actually listen to me and pay attention to what I was saying. Then I'd show you my magic. And maybe it would take time, but eventually you'd understand. But it wasn't gonna be so easy now, was it?

We started early. You were itching for a hunt and even thought I had a bad feeling about it, I let you convince me. I probably shouldn't have. Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon and Percival came with us and I didn't know at the time how grateful I'd be that they decided to join us. They always kept their king safe.

Everything was pretty good for a while. You hunted for hours and I could see how free you felt after spending so much time inside the castle. Thought I know how much you love Camelot, your kingdom, sometimes leaving it is all you need. I can feel that need too.

We were on our way back when it happened. You were being a prat again, so I didn't notice until it was too late. We were ambushed. They were too many and we were surrounded, when the leader decided to take me as a hostage. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember who. Then he started talking. "What do we have here? Hmm.. I remember you. You cost me that druid girl! She was so pretty and loud.. I could have sold her and I could have made a lot of money, but you freed her and took her from me. I've been looking for her since. Never mind, you will do. You'll make a good replacement. " he mumbled. "Freya was her name, wasn't it? Such a good little bitch." he taunted. I was getting angry. I could feel my magic burning beneath my skin, waiting to be used, but I held it back. I never had problems controlling it before, but it wasn't just his taunting about Freya.. No, this was about you being in danger. I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you. But I had to play the part of the scared little boy once again, so I focused on one thing. "Don't you dare say her name, you sick bastard! She's dead because of you!" I shouted. "Shame. It wasn't me that killed her thought. As much as it would have liked to." And then you, Arthur, stupidly brave Arthur, started fighting back. I knew you wouldn't be able to win, they were too many, even for the knights of Camelot. I could see them losing, when my captor had enough. He told me he'd kill you. You, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival and Leon. After that he would kill me. I didn't particularly care about me. I never did. But you... I couldn't lose you. Not only because of what the dragon and the druids said about our destiny. No, of course not. But because, even though I loathed to admit it after how much of a clotpole you were, I fell for you. I fell a long time ago and I didn't even notice until then. When I could have lost you. I knew you'd hate me for lying about my magic, about everything. I knew you'd be mad, but I couldn't let you die. Even if it meant my life being at stake. So I reacted.

You know how they say that when your life is threatened and you feel like you are going to die, your life flashes in front of your eyes? Well, it didn't happen to me. I had a knife at my throat, but all I thought about was you. I felt everything I've been hiding from all this time and I knew that this was it. Now or never.

And I let it out. I let it all out and I screamed and screamed and screamed, until I had nothing left. When I opened my eyes everyone but you and your knights were unconscious. I was grateful for it, at least my sacrifice meant something. Then I looked at you. You were scared. Hell, you were terrified, but there was something else there too. Awe, thankfulness? I didn't know. And then you did something I didn't expect. You came closer, close enough to touch. You looked into my eyes and then you did it. To everyone's shock, including mine, you hugged me. You hugged me for so long and when you pulled back you said with a grin on your face "I knew you were a fool, _Mer_ lin, but I had no idea you were actually mad! A sorcerer in Camelot, and inside the royal household too, under the King's nose. You're either stupidly brave, or just plain stupid, _Mer_ lin.".

I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say. "Y-you.. You're not mad?". Then you huffed and said "Oh, I'm mad, _Mer_ lin, you have no idea how mad I am. Even though you're telling me everything when we get back, I guess I have to thank you first. For saving my life.. So, thank you. And _Mer_ lin? Never do something this stupid, ever again! You could have been killed, you dollophead!" you cuffed the back of my head, while I just stood there staring at you. "W-why.. Why are you not killing me right now?" I muttered. "Don't be daft, _Mer_ lin! I'm not going to kill you! Do you have any idea how hard it is to train a new manservant these days?" you stopped and then.. Where you actually blushing? That was a first. You took a few deep calming breaths and whispered "I can't kill you, even if I wanted to. I love you too much for that.". That's what you said, right before you kissed me. I felt like I was flying.

When we turned around the knights were grinning at us, clapping, while Gwaine was shouting "About damn time, mate!". I knew then. We both did. We were gonna be alright.


End file.
